


Nomon Kom Pakstoka

by LadyIllyria



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mother Of Wolves, Other, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIllyria/pseuds/LadyIllyria
Summary: Clarke Griffin has been living in the Ice Nation for 2 years after leaving Camp Jaha. Nia has kept her capture a secret until now. Finally the location of the elusive Wanheda is revealed. She now goes by Nomon Kom Pakstoka, the Mother of Wolves. Her life has changed drastically and Clarke is no longer the weak girl that fell from the stars and was left at Mount Weather.First Fanfiction post. Not the best summary but try it out anyway!





	1. Welcome to Azgeda

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So i've never posted one of my fanfictions before. I've been writing since my teen years but never had the courage to post anything. I've gotten to the point where I'd love to see what people think but also I would love to find someone that is willing to Beta for me or simply help me bounce ideas off of them! Please let me know if you'd like to help out!
> 
> Any criticism is welcome.

The smell of spring in the air should signal the joyous end of winter, the prospect of warmer days. However, the Ice Nation is not a normal region and most of the year it is covered in either snow or ice. When the ground isn’t frozen the air still carries a distinct chill. Even the cold on the Ark had not prepared Clarke Griffin for this level of cold. It took a year before she felt she was truly adapted to the weather. Now she sits atop a cliff gazing down at the Capital Sylvan, this has been her home for nearly 2 years, it’s the largest town she has seen since arriving on the ground. In the distance stood the large castle that Queen Nia claimed. The surrounding area was filled with a mixture of shops and homes each built with wood foliage, used to insulate from the harsh conditions. Since arriving she’s noticed the townsfolk are not quite as cold natured as their leader but they definitely are reserved and unlikely to trust strangers. 

After defeating Mount Weather and leaving behind Skaikru life had changed drastically for Clarke. After surviving the sick methods of torture Queen Nia had forced on her, and creating a home, she was now facing an even bigger hurdle. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get through the next week but she didn't have much of a choice. Not that she had ever been given many choices throughout most of her life. 

With the death of Prince Roan, Queen Nia had decided that during the Spring Festival she would announce the new heir to the throne. The heads of all clans have been invited to attend this celebration. Heda, Leska Kom Trikru, had been royally invited and accepted and announced that she would be in attendance. Now Clarke is going to be forced to face those that were left behind, explaining where she has been, and what had happened over her two-year absence. 

With a heavy sigh Clarke pushed herself up from her spot on the ridge and headed back towards town. A soft whistle alerts her companion that she’s moving and a moment later a massive white wolf joins her on her journey. Hair as white as snow, eyes a vibrant green that rivals the forests of Trikru. His eyes are a constant reminder of one what she left behind so long ago, whom is closing in on her yet again. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“How can anyone live with this cold every day?” Octavia Blake grumbles from the back of her horse. She adjusts her fur-lined coat one more time trying to keep the chill back. Even with her several layers of warm clothing she could still feel the nip of winter against her skin. 

Heda Leska Kom Trikru gazes behind her momentarily peering at the young warrior who continues to grumble over the brisk temperature. They had been travelling for several days and finally arrived in Sylvan early this morning. Their group was making slow progress towards the castle where Queen Nia resided. As her eyes moved back to their path her heart beat rapidly in her chest, swallowing hard she tried to push back the memories. If you had asked her years ago if she would willingly go to the Ice Nation under peaceful terms she would have laughed. But here she is riding with her convoy to celebrate with Queen Nia on the rise of a new heir. There were rumors swirling that Nia had something up her sleeve and was working to overthrow Lexa from her throne as Commander. She had worked diligently with her advisors before leaving Polis with the hopes of getting further information on her planning. 

“The people of Azgeda grew up here. They have adapted to these temperatures. I believe they would find us strange for living with the heat of summer,” Indra snaps back to Octavia breaking the silence. 

“Idiots,” Octavia grumbles quietly to herself. 

A smirk tugs at the corner of Lexa’s lips as she hears the remark but decides to ignore it as they enter the gates of the Town. Many faces turn to watch as the Commander and her group move silently towards the Castle. When they reach the steps, Lexa dismounts followed swiftly by her warriors. Several young attendants rush forward and take hold of the reins to stear the horses towards the stables. 

“Ryder, you and the rest of the warriors take the packs to where we will be staying. Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Nyx, and Gregor. You’re with me to announce our arrival to Queen Nia,” Lexa booms to her group. Several ‘Sha Heda’s’ resound from the party before they break off to follow their orders. 

Two large Alpha guards lead their group through the hallways towards the Queen’s throne room. The stench of the vile Queen filled everyone’s noses and Lexa tried very hard to not rub the stench away. Her eyes traveled over to Octavia and she could tell the young Alpha wasn’t fairing very well either and had lifted her scarf to cover her sensitive nose. The two large wooden doors to the throne room were pushed open as Lexa took point at the front of her people. 

“Ahhh. Alexandra! I see that you made it here safely!” Queen Nia declares smirking from her throne as the Commander stops at the end of her dais. A growl comes from her general, Indra, at the lack of respect shown to the Heda. 

“Nia. I see you have not changed a bit since our last meeting,” Lexa replies with a soft growl. 

“Mmm,” Nia drones as she leans back into her throne. “Now I don’t know about that. Here I was thinking I’d gone soft. Especially since I have a gift for the great Commander.” 

“A gift?” Lexa inquires arching her eyebrow at the Queen. Her hands are tightly clasped behind her back which is rigid. Nia does not simply give gifts. The last one she received was Costia’s head sent to her bedroom. Instantly she knows this is some sort of game. For now, she will play along, for it will be the easiest way to get the information she needs. 

“Yes. A gift. I was informed that you’ve been searching for certain information. However, it has just recently reached my ears or I would have sent word to you sooner,” Nia smirks slightly down at the Commander. “Word doesn’t always travel the same way in the Ice Nation. So, my apologies on being delayed.” 

“What is this you speak of Nia?” Lexa clenches her jaw grinding her teeth to keep the growl at bay that wished to escape her throat. 

“Arax, fetch the Nomon Kom Pakstoka,” Nia ordered one of her guards waving him off. “While we wait let me introduce you to Ontari Kom Azgeda. The heir to my throne.” With a flick of her wrist a tall thin muscular warrior stepped out of the shadows and approached the right side of the throne. 

Lexa watched the large Beta warrior leave the throne room to fetch whomever the Queen believed she needed to meet. Then switched her focus on the young Alpha that stepped up beside the throne. Chocolate eyes locked with hers as they stood still assessing each other. Ontari seemed strong definitely more so than Roan had been. However, Lexa could sense this Alpha was not quite in control of her wolf, and a feral wolf was dangerous. There was also a lingering scent that she couldn’t quite place that emanated from her furthering her suspicions. A determined spark resided in her eyes and a hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Ontari’s lips. 

“It is an honor to finally meet the great Commander of the 13 Clans,” Ontari stated sarcasm clear in her tone. Slowly she took steps down the dais eyes flicking towards Indra and Octavia as they gripped their sword hilts. Stopping in front of Lexa she reached out her arm with a respectful tilt of her head. 

“I look forward to getting to know you Ontari kom Azgeda.” Lexa grasped the warrior's forearm tightly locking eyes with her for a long moment trying to figure her out. After another moment passed, she released the girl and watched as she moved back up the dais to stand next to Nia. The sound of the large door, to the left of the room, creaking open broke through the silence drawing everyone’s attention. 

“My Queen. Nomon Kom Pakstoka as requested,” Arax announces as he moves back to his position behind the throne. 

A massive white wolf enters through the open-door forest green eyes darting from person to person. It moves to the end of the dais and sits staring straight into the Commanders eyes. The sound of footsteps ring through the hall as another figure follows wearing a long white cloak with intricate designs in golds and blues. The figure moves to the left of Queen Nia and drops to their knee bowing their head deeply in reverence. 

“The Ice Nation has always been well known for their Ice wolves. Until recently we haven’t had a trainer who could truly mold them the way we needed,” Nia says with an evil smirk on her face as she places a hand over the hooded figures head. “That is until she arrived.” The warrior stood placing one hand atop the wolfs head the other reaching behind her back with her head still bowed. 

“You stated you had information that I was searching for Nia. Stop playing games.” Lexa snapped growling deeply. Her eyes quickly caught the tightening of the hand that rested in the dense white fur of the wolf and swiftly cut off her growl. Immediately she watched as the tension released from the hand, her eyebrow quirked at that intrigued. 

“How foolish of me,” Nia chuckled and stood from her throne. “As my people know her this is the Nomon Kom Pakstoka. You may know her better as Wanheda.” Gently Nia pulled back the hood her hand stroking softly against the cheek that’s revealed. The sudden gasps going through the hall are music to her ears as she grins wider. 

Clarke clenches her jaw as Nia’s hand strokes over her cheek. Lifting her head her eyes lock on the fierce green eyes she hasn’t seen in nearly 2 years. Her hand grips the dagger that rests against her back tighter as her fingers clench tighter onto Delfire for support. The longer she stays locked on the Commander the faster her heart races. It feels as if all air has left her lungs, but at the same time her nose is filled with enticing smell of pine, fire, and something spicy. The smell that is distinctly Lexa, a smell she hadn’t realized she missed so much. 

Every muscle in Lexa’s body went stiff as soon as the hood was removed and Clarke’s face became visible. She swallowed hard as her eyes trailed over the scars that adorned her pale flesh. A claw mark ran down the middle of her face down her nose across her bottom lip and chin. Two other claw marks ran down the left side of her face, one cutting through her eyebrow down her cheek the other along her eye stopping at her jaw. She noticed her eyes were more muted than she remembered no longer the vibrant sky blue she compared to that of vast galaxies. The hardness behind them sent a shiver down her spine. The familiar scent of the Omega seemed weakened and hardly there which explains how she didn’t know as soon as she walked into the room. This woman that stood before her was hardly the Clarke Griffin that she knew two years ago, and she couldn’t imagine the things she went through in the clutches of Queen Nia. 

“Clarke?!” Octavia’s voice cuts through the silence breaking the trance between Clarke and the Commander. 

“Octavia,” Clarke replied with a tip of her head in her direction. Her eyes then trailed over the remainder of the group and nodded slightly at Lincoln who seemed just as shocked as everyone else in the room. When her eyes locked with Indra she couldn’t tell what the woman was thinking but that wasn’t different than any other time they interacted. “Heda, it is good to see you again,” Clarke finally said when her eyes locked with green again. 

“See,” Nia stated happily as she said back on her throne. “The search for the legendary Wanheda is over. She is safe, happy, and home.” A hint of challenge flared in Nia’s eyes as she watched for any type of reaction from the Commander. She leaned back comfortably crossing her legs with her hands clasped loosely in her lap. 

“You mean to tell Heda that you did not know of the search until now,” Indra growled between clenched teeth. “A search that has been ongoing for two years.” 

“Hmm. Like I stated things are different here in the Ice Nation. Word doesn’t always travel quickly. Or it gets lost during transit.” Nia flicks her hand casually as if it’s nothing serious to her or anything new. 

Clarke stands stock still as Nia discusses her whereabouts as if she had actually had a choice in the matter. Her jaw clenches slightly but other than that she is careful to not portray her feelings outward for the others to see. As Indra and Nia go back and forth in regards to the logistics of information traveling and the implications of her having harbored this from the Commander, Clarke takes in more of the people in front of her. Octavia looks like she’s integrated even further into life as a Grounder. Her hair has complex braids worked into it. At the juncture of her neck and shoulder she can see the hint of a tattoo and that brings a slight smirk to her lips. Under her many layers of clothes, she can see she still carries a plethora of knives along with two swords strapped across her back. Shifting her glance to Lincoln she can tell that not much has changed with him. He is still built like a house, all muscles. His head is shaved except for a patch down the center. 

Delfire pulls her attention back from her scrutiny as he shifts under her hand. She tilts her head as she gazes down at him and watches as he stretches and pads over to the group slowly walking between them. Clarke has to force down a chuckle as she watches everyone tense. His size is fairly daunting for those that have never seen him. Standing upright his shoulders reach her own, his head towers over hers. Out of all the wolves she has encountered he is the largest, except for his mother that is. 

“Em pleni,” Lexa’s stern voice overpowers the bickering of Indra and Nia and silence fills the room. Her eyes flicker between where Nia sits and Clarke stands beside her throne hands locked behind her back. “Clearly there are issues in which you receive messengers which shall be dealt with Nia. I am sure Skaikru will be happy to hear that Clarke has been located. There are those in my party that would wish to speak with her at a later time.” As she spoke, she tensed up with the presence of the wolf stopping to stand beside her, assessing her. 

“I am sure that can be arranged,” Nia responded nearly rolling her eyes. “Though I am sure that Wanheda has things that she needs to do before tonight's festivities. Isn’t that right?” 

“Sha, ai kwen,” Clarke replies bowing her head before locking her eyes one more time with Lexa’s. With a slight nod she turns on her heels and heads back towards the door she entered through. A soft whistle leaves her lips and Delfire follows after her slowly.


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Nia holds a feast in honor of Ontari becoming the Azgeda Heir. This chapter follows Lexa and crew throughout the feast with the addition of Clarke's viewpoint. There is a flashback towards the end of the chapter and it is in italics to distinguish beginning and end.

Still reeling from the news, Heda Lexa and her group make their way to their assigned rooms in complete silence. As Lexa moved into her larger quarters, she wasn’t surprised when Octavia and Lincoln followed closely behind her. 

“Sooo, Clarke is here. Working with Nia...” Octavia said softly as she flopped down into a chair putting her head into her hands. 

“I do not think she is here of her own free will,” Lincoln states in reply moving closer to Octavia. 

“I believe you are correct Lincoln. But until we know more, there is not much we can do,” Lexa sighed heavily while pinching the bridge of her nose. “However, I do not think Nia is going to let anyone talk to her freely and in the open. We will have to figure out a way to isolate her so we can get the answers to our questions.” 

“She seemed so different,” Octavia sighs heavily. “How do we know she will even WANT to talk to us. How do we even know that Nia hasn’t poisoned her mind so much that she’s no longer herself....” 

As Octavia’s voice trailed off, Lexa clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tightly. What she said was true. There was no way of knowing the things that Clarke went through in the time she was under Nia’s rule. But deep in her heart she knew that Clarke wouldn’t be brainwashed by her, she was too strong for that. They would just need to be cautious until they could get all the information. 

“We should prepare for the feast tonight. I am sure that she will be there. Maybe there will be a chance to speak with her more,” Lexa stated dismissing the couple from her room. Her eyes followed them as they both nodded and departed. Once alone she allowed herself a moment of weakness and dropped into the vacated chair as a single tear slipped slowly down her cheek. All this time Clarke had been with her greatest enemy. She could remember vividly what had happened to Costia and the thought that similar things had happened to Clarke caused her great pain. After allowing herself another moment to wallow she pushed herself up with a soft growl and went to prepare for the feast. 

Entering the large dining room Lexa made sure to do a scan of her surroundings. Even with Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, and Ryder as guards, she knew to be wary with the amount of Azgeda warriors present. Set back against the large windows was a long table and at the center Nia sat on what looked like a smaller version of her throne. To her left sat Ontari and two other women. There were three seats to her right which Lexa assumed was for her and her guards. Below the raised platform that held Nia were several rows of long tables where warriors and other welcomed guests sat. A second large ornate table resided at the far-right side of the room and Lexa was intrigued to see several ambassadors from other clans enjoying themselves. Heat radiating off the two large fireplaces at either end of the dining hall staved off the chill in the air as they walked towards their seats. Once they were settled it seemed everyone of importance had arrived and Nia rose to speak. She sat with Indra first to her right, then Lincoln, and last on the end sat Octavia. Ryder stood behind her chair making sure to keep his eyes alert for any possible attacks. 

Queen Nia raised her hand to silence the room. Part of them did, however it seemed not many were focused on her. With a growl Ontari stood and banged the hilt of her knife to get everyone’s attention. All at once the warriors stood and turned towards their Queen bowing their heads deeply in reverence. 

“Thank you,” Nia growled out gritting her teeth. “Tonight, we feast to celebrate the strength of Azgeda. The rise of Ontari Kom Azgeda, heir to MY throne! Tomorrow starts the competitions! I know you will make your Queen proud!” Her voice was full of venom as her eyes darted around to her warriors. They knew not to disgrace their queen. They would be expected to best all other clans choosing to participate. “I do hope you are enjoying yourself Alexandra,” Nia smirks gazing over at the Commander sitting beside her. Without waiting for a response, she turned and started conversing with Ontari and the older woman that sat to her left. The woman was clearly older than Nia and had several scars covering her face and arms. 

Heda Lexa quirked her eyebrow at Nia and tilted her head slightly, not bothering with a formal reply as clearly her attention had moved on. As the waiters brought food to their table Ryder stepped forward to test each item on her plate as well as taking a sip from her wine glass. They couldn’t be too careful while staying in Azgeda. An attempted assassination wouldn’t surprise them in the least, Nia would try anything. While waiting for Ryder’s affirmation that the food was safe Lexa glanced around the room again. 

At that moment the large white wolf from earlier slowly entered through the dining hall’s doors. Lexa straightened in her chair and watched as he sauntered towards the fireplace and laid out in front of the blazing fire. Following after him through the doors was none other than Clarke. She was wearing the same cloak from earlier, however her hair was pulled back in several intricate braids. A small smile was spread across her face as she made her way to the table nearest the fireplace that the wolf resided near. After a spot was cleared for her to sit, she removed her cloak revealing a form fitting light blue shirt accompanied by tight black leather pants. Swallowing hard she looked over at Octavia and Indra whom both seemed to be watching Clarke’s every move. Turning from her escort she noted that Nia had a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. Past her the woman at the end of Nia’s row seemed just as entranced as she was focusing solely on Clarke as she mingled with the other warriors. Lexa struggled to keep her growl back, she had no stake on her, it wasn’t her place. With a soft grunt she focused on eating her dinner having received the signal from Ryder that all was safe. While eating she remained curious as to who the two women were that Nia placed at her table for the feast. They had to be important if they were seated with their Queen as well as Ontari. She would need to speak with the others and keep an eye on them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

As soon as Clarke entered the dining hall, she could feel eyes on her. She knew if she looked, she would see Lexa watching her. Instead she pushed the feeling aside and made her way to her normal seat and removed her cloak draping it on the back of her chair getting comfortable. The conversations were mainly focused on who would be doing which competition the following day and what they thought about the other clans and which of their warriors would be participating. Her focus wasn’t exactly on what they were saying but she made sure to respond when a question was directed towards her. 

The feeling of several eyes on her caused tension to rise in her shoulders as she sat stiffly picking at her dinner. A familiar scent reached her right before a hand gripped her shoulder. Gazing upwards she smiled at Echo who stood by her side leaning casually against her chair. 

“It would seem you are the highlight of the evening,” Echo whispered softly near her ear. 

“It would appear so,” Clarke sighed with a humorless chuckle. 

“I can feel your tension. Are you going to be alright?” Echo flicked her eyes back towards the high table noting the Commander’s tightened jaw and focused glare. 

“Sha. I will be fine. I won’t be here much longer. I will see you at home soon, sha?” Clarke asked sliding her arm around Echo’s waist. 

“Are you trying to anger them further?” Echo questioned with a smirk leaning into Clarke’s side further. “Heda does not seem too pleased with our nearness.” 

“Should I care what The Heda thinks?” Quirking her eyebrow she smiled up at Echo as she scoffed down at her. 

“I suppose not. However, I must return to my seat. I will indeed see you at home later Little Wolf.” Echo moved away from Clarke’s hold and moved back to her spot at the high table noting the change in pheromones. Nia seemed pleased with the display and the fact that it angered Heda. 

Quickly finishing the remainder of her food Clarke excused herself from the table placing her cloak back over her shoulders. With a soft whistle she grabbed Delfire’s attention, as a slow lazy yawn escaped his mouth, he stretched his muscles before he stood. Signaling with a nod of her head she directed him to follow her out towards the balcony. It was one of her favorite spots within the Castle. It overlooked the great Ice Lake and in the moonlight the ice had a beautiful glimmer to it. 

Drawing her cloak closer around herself she stepped into the cold air watching as her every breath sent out a white cloud in front of her. Delfire pushed his body against her side aiding in keeping her warm as she leaned against the railing. Her eyes trailed over the frozen lake and her mind wandered, the arrival of Skaikru and Trikru brought back memories from years ago. 

 

_It had been only four days since she had left Camp Jaha. The fact that she had left with only her gun, the clothes on her back, and a single knife was finally causing her to worry. In the moment she wasn’t really thinking about how she was going to survive merely how fast she could get away from the people she had given so much of herself up for. The thought of allowing herself to just wither away and die had of course crossed her mind but a small piece of herself held on. Held on to the idea that maybe things would get better, if she just gave herself time away._

_This single thread of hope, that with time things could change, is what kept her walking aimlessly through the forest. Berries, nuts, and eatable plants had kept her from starvation, however she was going to need to learn to hunt or catch some sort of prey to further sustain herself. Her first attempts at making a bow were laughable. It was definitely NOT a skill that she thought she would ever master on her own. With ridiculous memory in mind, she focused on what she learned in Earth Skills, how to make traps. Her luck was not really any better with traps but she had caught one rabbit to tide her over. All in all, Clarke Griffin was screwed if she didn’t figure out this living in the wilderness thing. The temperature was slowly starting to drop so she knew winter was just around the corner._

_By her tenth day alone in the woods she had settled into a rhythm with trapping. She found a small cave that she turned into a temporary home. Her knife skills were slowly getting better and she practiced throwing every day. However, there was no way she could match Lexa’s skill with how she attacked Quint when he was trying to kill her. But each day she was steadily improving and that was satisfying enough._

_The morning of her 2nd week alone felt like any other day. She rose with the sun, checked her traps that she had set up overnight, and started her fire that had died out for breakfast. However, by about midday she had this strange sense that she was being watched. No matter how many times she scanned the area and checked her surroundings she couldn’t find anything different. But the tickle at the back of her neck remained._

_Carrying on with her day she headed towards the nearby river. Her gun stuck into the back of her waistband, knife strapped to her thigh, and makeshift bag strung over her shoulder. As she trekked through the trees, she made sure to make as little noise as possible but the further she went the more uneasy she felt._

_“Wanheda,” A gruff voice called out and she froze stiffening. Quickly she searched the trees and scented the area but whomever was there was skilled at hiding._

_“Who are you? What do you want?!” She shouted into the wind._

_“We have been searching for Wanheda. Now that we have found you our Queen will be very pleased!” Called back the voice. Suddenly to her left a figure emerged followed by two other warriors. Once they stopped masking their scents, she quickly realized they were all Alpha’s._

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about. What is a Wanheda?” She questioned nervously taking several steps back her hand going to her gun._

_“Are you not the one that took down the mountain single-handedly? Are you not the one that burned 300 of the Commander’s army? Are you not the one that destroyed a bridge killing Trikru warriors upon it?” The man asked with a grin._

_“I-I...” She sputtered frowning. Memories of all the horrible things she had to do, the massacre’s that she caused, flashed before her eyes. Her scent spiked with her despair and a loud laugh erupted from the alpha male._

_“You do not deserve the title. You are simply a foolish girl that got lucky. However, our Queen wishes to speak with you. So, you will be coming with us!” Quickly he lunged forward and grabbed the wrist of the hand gripping her gun. Before she could even realize what was happening, he had disarmed her._

_A loud groan slipped from her mouth as he kicked the back of her knee and she dropped roughly onto the ground below. Thrashing around she tried to get to her knife that had been tossed aside but the woman and man that had not spoken yet stepped forward chuckling._

_“She has spirit. Too bad that will be broken very soon,” The woman stated._

_“She will not live long when she gets to our Queen.”_

_Before she could even talk, before she could even try to fight back further, the hilt of a knife connected with her temple and everything went black. All her time on the ground. Time spent with the 100. Time spent with Lexa and the Trikru. For nothing. She still couldn’t fight back against warriors that had been training for most of their lives. There was nothing she could do to stop whatever was going to happen to her next._

With a heavy sigh Clarke came out of her flashback and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Every time she remembers that moment in the woods, she wishes she had done more. Fought harder. Ran faster. If she had known that she would spend the next six months of her life living in a literal hell she thinks she would have done many things differently. But for all the hoping and dreaming there was nothing she could do to change the past. All she could do was focus on the future and be thankful that she survived this long. 

A familiar smell reached her nose as she stayed propped against the railing. She glanced down and noticed Delfire tucked tightly against her side the hair along his back standing up slightly. With another heavy sigh she flicked her eyes over to her left and saw Octavia leaning against the rail a few steps away from her giving her ample space. Again, she took in how the younger girl looked, subtle things had changed with her, she no longer had her baby fat like they all did when they landed. Now, she was covered in muscles similar to herself. She wore two swords strapped across her back with several knives strapped to her body. Typical Octavia to overdo it with her weapons. A soft chuckle left her throat as she focused back out onto the lake. 

“What’s funny?” Octavia asked softly breaking the silence. 

“You haven’t changed Octavia, that’s all.” The corner of her lips tugged up into a small smile as she noticed Octavia shifting on her feet awkwardly. 

“You’ve changed enough for the two of us I think,” Octavia says softly as she wrings her hands in front of her. 

“Mmm,” Clarke hums in agreement to the statement nodding her head slightly. 

“What happened to you?” Octavia mutters in barely a whisper. “You’ve been here for two years Clarke.” 

“Octavia...” Clarke responds with a warning tone. She knew the girl was curious, she also knew she was probably trying to gather information for Lexa. But, here at the feast surrounded by all of Nia’s people was not the place for this conversation to happen. All she hoped was that Octavia would understand her and not be her normal stubborn self and push the topic. 

“Eventually...” Octavia paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. “I hope you will eventually tell us about everything. For now. We are grateful to just know you are alive.” With that she hesitantly stepped over to Clarke and opened her arms. 

Clarke was pleasantly surprised when she heard Octavia speak. But was even more shocked when she stepped forward to initiate a hug. With a soft smile she moved towards her and gently pulled her close. They both sighed softly in relief at the contact and just enjoyed the small moment of being back together. After what seemed like the appropriate time for a hug, she felt Octavia pull back. With the flash of a smile she tipped her head and went back into the dining hall. 

Giving herself a few more minutes of peace Clarke pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes and took a slow deep breath. The next several days were going to be tiring not only with the festivities but with Lexa and kru here. Nodding to herself in encouragement she pushed herself away from the railing and headed through the dining hall and back towards her house. It was time to get some rest and prepare for the following morning. Her small family was waiting for her back at the house and they would help her shake away her building nerves and distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! As well, thank you for all the lovely comments! I hope to continue posting a chapter once a week!
> 
> Shout-out to my beta Eazy25! Thank you for putting up with me and all the assistance with this chapter!


	3. Author Update

Hey Everyone,

I just wanted to quickly reach out to those of you who have been following this story! The story has NOT been forgotten. The next chapter is coming soon. I know it is coming way later than expected but unfortunately that just couldn’t be helped. There are a few health issues I’m currently dealing with along side personal issues. Hopefully everyone will stick it out with me! Promise to get back into the swing of things and start pumping out chapters again! 

This being said if anyone has any questions for me, in regards to the story, please don’t hesitate to reach out. I make sure to read all the comments so feel free to ask away! 

Thank you for your patience!


End file.
